Keitaro's new beginning
by Varoku
Summary: This follows the manga storyline. I love the manga, but sometimes I just can't stand how much of a dofus Keitaro is. So, I wrote this to make him cool. ^_^
1. A fight for Right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm using for this story. Love Hina's not mine, which sucks. There.  
  
"blah" - means speech. (blah) - Means me talking. ::blah:: means character's thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to fight. I am a man after all." Spoke Keitaro as he set himself, staff in hand. "And even if death is the price I pay, I will protect my master!" Clenching the weapon firmly in his right hand, he tensed his whole body, preparing for the fight with Seta. This was not a fight he would lose. All the times of being pushed around and knocked into orbit by everyone who felt like doing it to him would stop here. He had always known how to fight. It was instinctive. The staff and sword came naturally to him as well, when holding these they became like a part of him. Flowing with ease to every whim of his mind. He had always suppressed his ability to fight when the girls were around though. He didn't want to hurt any of them. Instead acting clumsy and stupid. He had done well in that for some time, until they started abusing him. And now it was time for him to slowly begin to become his true self.  
  
"Let's begin Keitaro!" Shouted Seta. "As you wish!" Seta charged, and Keitaro waited. Right when the older man was upon him, fist at his face, the staff was twirled in his hands and knocked the arm away. Stepping sideways to his left, Keitaro then snapped the end of the staff into the still moving Seta's back. Causing him to pitch forward. Seta stopped his fall with his hands, and swept his foot back, trying to trip Keitaro. But the Ronin jumped over the outstretched leg, front flipping past the man on the ground, to land on his feet with Seta now behind him. Immediately putting his right foot forward, he turned his body at a side angle to his former employer. Seta jumped to his feet, facing Keitaro, and the performed a flying kick, aimed at the boy's head. Bringing the staff upward, while leaning his body back, Keitaro both avoided the kick, and firmly nailed Seta under the chin. Seta rose in the air a bit before beginning his descent to the floor, and while he was in the air, Keitaro swept down and around with his left leg, holding his position once his limb was directly under the falling man's head. Seta landed, head on knee, and was at once unconscious. Keitaro pulled his leg out from under the weight holding it down (Seta's head, Dofus!) and stood up.  
  
The crowd of little kids went nuts, having seen this amazing display of martial art. Besides, Goku was the hero. Motoko stared in disbelief. Su, Sarah, Kitsune and Shinobu cheered. Naru refused to look at Keitaro as he untied her, and Haruka just nodded to herself. ::About time that boy let loose:: She thought to herself. Keitaro finished untying Naru and then walked off stage. Kitsune let go the curtains, and so the play was ended. Keitaro wasn't seen the rest of the day, and all the girls went to bed that night with dreams of the Ronin. 


	2. A day at the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm using for this story. Love Hina's not mine, which sucks. There.  
  
"blah" - means speech. (blah) - Means me talking. ::blah:: means character's thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to the beach house Hinata! Kitsune, Shinobu and Motoko greeted customers as they walked into the restaurant. It was another bright sunny morning on the beach front, and business was booming. "We're really doing well aren't we?" Shinobu piped to Kitsune. "Our success is just a testament to our beauty, Don'cha think?" She replied.  
  
Keitaro watched them from the open kitchen area. :: I still haven't been able to apologize to Naru for pushing her down the other night. Or for the misunderstanding about what I said the night of the fireworks. Not to mention my action during the play. Nobody's said anything to me about it yet, but they keep looking at me like I grew a third arm. I wonder when this'll come to a head and I'll have to explain everything.What the?!?:: Just then Su and Sarah charged him. Thinking quickly, he tipped the frying pan in his hands, spilling oil onto the floor. Then, pretending to slip in it, he ducked and avoided the girls flying attacks. Standing up straight, he turned off the burner and set the pan down. He looked at the two, who had ended their flight against a pile of boxes, and now lay dazed on the floor. "Su, Sarah, are you guys ok?" They snapped out of it immediately and looked at him strangely for a second. Then, deciding to themselves that he really had slipped, and not dodged them, they jumped up and shouted "Keitaro-Goku, let's go play!"  
  
Several hours later Keitaro had just finished another round of "Ultimate Su Polo" a game involving a ball, a net, and some Su manufactured things that simply boggled the mind. As Keitaro was going back to the café to change out of his waterlogged trunks, Haruka stopped him. "Hey Ruka, what's up?" Keitaro asked lazily. "Well, I just wanted to tell all of you that thanks to everyone, we've made an absolute killing out here. So, as of today, feel free to pack up and go. Besides, you've been here for a week now. I'm sure you've had more then enough fun out here right?" Mixed reaction from the Hinata residents. Motoko looked relieved, Su and Sarah were downcast, Kitsune, Keitaro and Naru didn't really care, and Shinobu was too distracted by Tama-Chan to have a reaction. "Tama-Chan, come back here! I need that ladle!" Keitaro watched Shinobu chase the turtle around the beach while drying his hair with a mysteriously appeared towel. "Well, it's been fun." He said to himself. Then he noticed the group of men that were now supposed to run the place, and decided to scram before he got into a fight with one of the more bully-ish men looking at him.  
  
"So that's the whole truth of what happened that night." Explained Haitani. "So Naru, we're so sorry. What happened, it was all our fault." Added Shirai. "So, it was because he got hit with a beer you three at him? How utterly pathetic." Said Naru to herself. "Wait, that means you had to be spying on us!" Naru shouted as she started after the two boys. "Aaack!! We're sooo sorry!!" They yelled, as they ran down the hall and out of sight. Well, at least I know he wasn't trying to take advantage of mer. Even if that is a little disappointing. I wish he was more of a man. Like Seta. Naru thought to herself as she walked back to her room. Where she fell into a sleep full of dreams. All of Keitaro fighting off bad men for her. 


	3. Seta's little gift

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm using for this story. Love Hina's not mine, which sucks. There.  
  
"blah" - means speech. (blah) - Means me talking. ::blah:: means character's thoughts.  
  
"Yahoo! Today's our last day. I'm gonna play my heart out!" Screamed Sarah as she and Su ran off the end of the docks and splashed into the water. Keitaro walked with Naru down the beach, both of them feeling awkward. Naru because of her dreams the last night, Keitaro because he still had to apologize. Suddenly Keitaro felt a shift in the ground under his feet and took a step backward. Naru walked another few steps and then turned to look at him strangely when suddenly the sand under her feet disappeared and she fell into a large hole. "Aaack!! What the heck is this?" She yelled as she landed in the bottom. "You fell into our trap!" Shouted Su and Sarah as they jumped from behind some bushes. ::Weren't they over by the docks just a second ago? How in the world did they get behind those shrubs? ..Where did the shrubs come from anyway? And how did they dig this hole and get the sand to stay there?!?:: Keitaro shrugged. He just left it to the wonder that was the two kids. :: Man, if they had any real ambition, they could probably take over the world.:: He shivered at the thought of empresses Sarah and Su, and bent down to extend a hand to Naru and pull her out of the hole. Subtly kicking a "small" octopus that had somehow gotten into the hole, and managed to crawl out behind Naru, into orbit.  
  
Naru was dusting herself off and looking very much angry when Keitaro dive tackled her. A van suddenly went through the space she had been standing in, and fell into the hole. "Wow, that was dangerous. Who thought there'd be a pitfall here of all places?" Said Seta as he emerged from the back of the van. Which was sticking up into the air. "Oh, hello everyone. Good to see you all together." "Um.Seta.your head is really bleeding. Here." Keitaro whipped out a handkerchief from a conspicuous pocket in his shorts, along with two large bandages. "I keep these for daily occurrences." He said to the strange looks he was given upon the appearance of the items. As Keitaro went about patching up Seta's head, his words struck the group hard. ::Daily occurrences.are we really that bad to him?:: Most of the girls wondered. Su and Sarah however were nodding sagely at the wisdom in the art of the "Carrying of bandages". Blissfully ignorant they were the main cause of Keitaro's skill in the art in the first place. "Thank you Keitaro. I didn't know you knew first aid. Of course, I didn't know you knew martial arts either." Seta laughed and everyone else shifted uncomfortably, especially Keitaro. "Anyway, I have a business trip that I must go on. So." "You need me to take care of Sarah." Keitaro broke in. "Yes, exactly. Oh, and I almost forgot, I talked it over with Haruka, and I've decided to leave Sarah in the Care of Hinata house for awhile." The group stood in shock at this. Some at the seeming carelessness of the man as a Father.(Namely Matoko and Naru) Some at the great prospect of fun it presented. (Only Su) Some in horror. (Keitaro and Kitsune, of course.) And a little of all three from Shinobu. "As you well know, I'm quite busy all the time. So, it's just not responsible for me to cast an impressionable young girl into an unstructured and unruly lifestyle like mine." Seta said. "Papa, No! You can't mean that!" Screeched Sarah as she ran to wrap herself around his legs. Some words were exchanged between the two, and then Seta got in the van, which was disturbingly intact, and sitting flat on the ground a few feet away from the group. The large whole had disappeared, and there wasn't a trace of there every being one. Everyone stared for a second, and then shrugged. Chalking it up to Su somehow having something to do with it. Even though she had been standing there the whole time. As the van pulled away, (more like torpedoed off) Sarah suddenly dashed after it, screaming for her Daddy. Then, as all dramatic moments should, this one ended. When Sarah tripped over a rock and landed face first in the sand. "Don't be sad Sarah." Said Naru as she came to help the child to her feet. "It's not like it's goodbye forever." The older girl bent to offer a hug. "Don't touch me!" Sarah yelled as she ran away. (Sure runs a lot.)  
  
::OK, I know what I'll do. I'll pull the biggest, meanest prank ever and get myself hated by everyone. Those suckers won't even know what hit em when I unleash my evil.:: Sarah thought to herself. 


End file.
